This invention is generally directed to the display of a visual signal and is more specifically directed to the display of the visual signal using a lightpipe with multiple projections.
Visual signals are utilized on various types of electronic equipment to convey information to the user about a status or condition associated with the electronic equipment. For example, a light emitting diode (LED) disposed in an aperture in a panel or case of an electronic device can be selectively activated to provide a light indicative of a condition. A small incandescent bulb disposed behind a colored lens in an aperture of a panel of an electronic device has also been utilized to provide a visual signal to the user. Further comments on the prior art contrasted to implementations of the present invention are in the beginning of the Detailed Description section.